Memories
by LightKey27
Summary: "Amar puede hacer daño, algunas veces, amar puede hacer daño, pero es la única cosa que conozco" [Zervis] Una navidad reflexiva para el mago oscuro Zeref con una pequeña sorpresa. Songfic basado en la canción "Photograph" de Ed Sheeran. [Este fanfic es para el álbum navideño de la página "FanFics Fairy Tail" ] Lean y disfruten -Key


**"Memories"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Amar puede hacer daño, algunas veces, amar puede hacer daño, pero es la única cosa que conozco"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Desde muy pequeño la vida se había encargado de demostrarle que nada sería fácil, cada día era testigo de lo efímera que eran las personas, de lo rápido que le tomaba a alguien abandonar este mundo comparado al tiempo que había interactuado con la misma, estamos hablando de años y simplemente de la noche a la mañana… todo cambia, el vacío que deja en tu desastrosa vida, el hecho de que ya no estará más junto a ti —Es difícil—

Si llegaba a dejar que sus sentimientos florecieran, sufriría —lo sabía, siempre lo supo— pero qué más da, cuando has perdido todo lo que consideras importante, una muerte más una muerte menos —Es algo contra lo que no puedes luchar—

Pero nunca se acostumbraría a perder a lo que más aprecia — _¿Quién lo haría?_ — Sin embargo, así es como vivió por mucho tiempo… hasta que la conoció.

" _ **Y cuando se pone difícil, sabes que algunas veces se puede poner difícil, es la única cosa que nos hace sentir vivos"**_

A pesar de que no podía ignorar las pérdidas que lo rodeaban, sabía que era lo único que podría obtener, no importa cuánto luchara contra ello, el resultado es el mismo, nada cambia. Es imposible, no hay remedio. Era lo único que se merecía y él era consciente de ello, no había felicidad para él — _Es muy difícil no ser injusto con lo que uno ama_ *—

Ella le hizo debatir con sus ideales, le mostró la amabilidad que todos le habían negado, le permitió ver un mundo distinto al que estaba familiarizado, le permitió sentir aquello que creía no tener—Un corazón— después de tantos adversarios y una desfavorecida vida rodeada de oscuridad, un poco de luz se filtraba en ella y con sólo eso lograba iluminar su amargo mundo, que hasta el momento se encontraba lleno de una fiel soledad.

" _ **Guardamos este amor en una fotografía, construimos estos recuerdos para nosotros mismos, en donde nuestros ojos nunca se cierran, los corazones nunca se rompen, y los momentos quedan quietos, congelados para siempre"**_

Pareciera como si fuese ayer cuando la conoció, en ese alejado bosque donde creyó que nadie lo vería, pero se había equivocado y nunca estuvo tan feliz de hacerlo. Su adorable cara sonrojada, por el hecho de que el estuviese desnudo en aquel lago —Es tan pura e inocente— pensó y se dedicó a observarla, le intrigaba mucho el por qué era amable con todos — ¿Acaso no odia a nadie? — No es posible que esté feliz con todo, nadie es tan optimista — _No, tú no lo eres, eres un caso perdido_ —

Apreció cada momento de ese día, nunca se había sentido tan vivo como en esos momentos que compartió junto a ella, le agradaba esa sensación —Y también sabía las consecuencias que podría tener si seguían en aumento—

Pero no le importó, nunca se había reído tanto en toda su vida, de alguna manera ella lograba sacar lo mejor de él, aunque fuese muy poco, pues sabía que él estaba condenado a una vida solitaria, pero ¿Por qué después de haber creído que era su destino, ahora quería cambiarlo?

No lo comprendía, pero al verla a ella encontró su respuesta, esa sonrisa que le dirigió a pesar de conocer sus más oscuros secretos y todo lo que arrastraba desde su pasado, ella le sonrió — _Y lo hizo de corazón_ —

¡¿Por qué este momento no podía ser eterno?! Si iba a estar un buen tiempo en este mundo ¿Por qué no hacerlo disfrutando como lo está haciendo ahora? ¿Por qué debe ser dolor y no alegría? A pesar de eso, nunca olvidaría, no se atrevería a arrancar ese recuerdo de su mente, era la única prueba de que tenía sentimientos y él lo tendría siempre en cuenta cada vez que su cabeza evoque esa alusión.

" _ **Amar puede curar, amar puede remendar tu alma, y es la única cosa que conozco. Juro que será más fácil, recuérdalo con cada pedazo de ti, porque es la única cosa que nos llevamos cuando morimos"**_

Durante toda su existencia ha pensado en la muerte ¿Cómo será? ¿Igual de triste a su vida o quizás se haya ganado el derecho de tener algo de felicidad? Eso era lo que más había anhelado, desaparecer y dejar este abrumador sitio donde se encontraba, aunque ya no estaba seguro si quería abandonarlo…No después de conocerla, no después de saber que hay algo más allá que dolor y soledad, no después de… conocer el amor, porque aunque pareciera algo desquiciado, teniendo en cuenta su condición, él lo había hecho — _Se había enamorado_ — y por alguna razón, no se arrepentía de ello, cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo único que veía era una larga y ondulada cabellera con un rostro que desplegaba una radiante sonrisa acompañado de una melodiosa carcajada y sus ojos ¡Oh! Si hay una condena para observarlos durante toda la eternidad, a él le gustaría recibirla, nunca se cansaría de hacerlo.

" _ **Y si me haces daño, bueno, está bien cariño, solo son palabras que se disipan. Dentro de estas páginas, puedes guardarme, y nunca te dejaré partir, espérame a que vuelva a casa"**_

—Es una fría noche para que estés afuera… Mavis

Si ella creyó que él no notaría su presencia, estaba muy equivocada

—Aunque no te pueda ver, sé que estás ahí, deberías ir con tu gremio, te deben estar esperando

 ** _Silencio_** …maldito silencio, tal vez no merecía que le hablara, tal vez ni siquiera era digno de que ella le dirigiera la palabra

—Eres muy duro contigo mismo Zeref

Ahí estaba, su dulce voz le había respondido y el simple hecho de escucharla le pareció un majestuoso milagro ¿Quizás por la época? ¿Un regalo de navidad? ¡Bah! No importa

— _Ningún vencido tiene justicia si lo ha de juzgar su vencedor* Mavis,_ no puedes juzgarme… tú no, eres muy amable, justa y valiente, no mereces tenerme siquiera en cuenta

Cerró sus ojos por un momento para sentir la fría brisa que golpeaba a esa hora y juró por un instante que había podido sentir algo cálido en su mejilla _— ¿Qué pudo haber sido?_ —

— ¿Qué crees que siento por ti Zeref?

¿A qué venía esa pregunta? ¿Cómo se supone que lo podía saber? De nuevo escuchó una leve risa, suficiente para tener un motivo por el cual vivir durante los próximos siglos

—Has dicho que soy justa ¿Te parece que siempre lo soy?

—No he conocido a una persona más imparcial al momento de actuar, eres maravillosa y lo sabes

—Yo también me he equivocado y aún lo sigo haciendo _. Haz justicia con alguien y acabarás por amarlo, pero si eres injusto con él, acabarás por odiarlo Zeref..._

—Mavis tú…

—Feliz navidad Zeref

" _ **Cuando me haya ido, recordaré cómo me besabas, bajo la farola, de vuelta en la calle sexta. Oyéndote susurrar a través del teléfono, espérame a que vuelva a casa"**_

—Feliz navidad… Mavis

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

* * *

 _[Este songfic es para el álbum navideño de la página en facebook "FanFics Fairy Tail"]_

 _Awww ¡Hola a todos! Wow no esperaba sacar algo de Zervis, ellos dos son tan lindos, pero simplemente no me los imagino felices y sonrientes en ningún universo UwU ¡Esto es culpa de Mashima! Sin embargo los amamos, muchísimas gracias por leer este pequeño songfic basado en la hermosa canción de Ed Sheeran *lo amo* **"Photograph"** ¿Algún review?_

Unas pequeñas citas que quiero aclarar

 _"Es muy difícil no ser injusto con lo que uno ama"_ -Oscar Wilde

 _"Ningún vencido tiene justicia si lo ha de juzgar su vencedor"-Francisco de Quevedo_

 _"Haz justicia con alguien y acabarás por amarlo, pero si eres injusto con él, acabarás por odiarlo"- John Ruskin_


End file.
